galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizza Napoli
Pizza napoletana (or Napoli) According to the rules proposed by the Associazione Vera Pizza Napoletana, the genuine Neapolitan pizza dough consists of wheat flour (type 0'' or ''00,1 or a mixture of both), natural Neapolitan yeast or brewer's yeast, salt and water. For proper results, strong flour with high protein content (as used for bread-making rather than cakes) must be used. The dough must be kneaded by hand or with a low-speed mixer. After the rising process, the dough must be formed by hand without the help of a rolling pin or other machine, and may be no more than 3 millimeters (0.12 in) thick. The pizza must be baked for 60–90 seconds in a 485 °C (905 °F) stone oven with an oak-wood fire. When cooked, it should be soft, elastic, tender and fragrant. There are three official2 variants: pizza marinara, which is made with tomato, garlic, oregano and extra virgin olive oil, pizza Margherita, made with tomato, sliced mozzarella, basil and extra-virgin olive oil, and pizza Margherita extra made with tomato, mozzarella from Campania in fillets, basil and extra virgin olive oil. Notes: 1. Italian type 0 flour is called all-purpose flour in the US, Italian type 00 flour is called pastry flour in the US. . 2. Unofficially, various seafoods are often used as a topping. Recipe Pizza Napoli Terran food speciality originating from the Italian region of Earth Anchovy pizza with capers also known as Pizza Napoli is a classic and simple pizza topping packed with so much flavour. Made with an easy basic pizza dough it’s a great classic for pizza night! This old faithful anchovy pizza was always my ‘go to’ pizza when eating out, the salty anchovies and capers with the fresh tomato sauce and melting mozzarella cheese in a match made in pizza heaven. AL PIZZAS PREP TIME: 20 MINS + 1 1/2 HRS RISING TIME COOK TIME: 20 MINS PRINT RECIPE ingredients: FOR THE DOUGH: (MAKES ABOUT 4 BALLS) 2 Cups Pizza Flour (00 Type Flour) 2 Cups All-purpose 1 Tablespoon Instant Yeast 1/2 Cup Dry White Wine 1/2 to 3/4 Cup Warm Water 2 Teaspoons Fine Sea Salt 2 Tablespoons Olive Oil (Plus More For Oiling Bowl & Top of Pizza) TOPPINGS: 1 1/3 Cups Prepared Quick Tomato Sauce 3 Cups Shredded Mozzarella Cheese 8 to 10 Small Anchovies 2 Tablespoons Salted Capers, Rinsed 1 Teaspoon Dried Oregano Coarse Sea Salt Pinch Chili Flakes (Optional) directions: For the dough, early in the day, mix together the two flours in a large bowl along with the white wine, yeast, salt, and olive oil. Slowly add in the warm water, stirring as you go until the dough comes together in a ball. Dump the ball out onto a lightly floured surface and using your hands, knead with your hands until the dough is very smooth, about 5 to 7 minutes. Place the dough in a lightly oiled bowl covered with plastic wrap and let double in size, about 1 1/2 hours. Divide the dough up into 8 ounce portions, rolling each in a ball. Place two of the balls on a lightly oiled plate and cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate until needed. (Dough can be made up to 48 hours ahead of time) Wrap the extra remaining dough in plastic wrap and freeze for future use. Remove the dough balls from the refrigerator 2 1/2 hours before needed, allowing them to completely come to room temperature before using. Preheat your oven to the highest setting (usually 500 degrees F.). For Each Pizza: On a lightly floured surface, use your hands to press your dough out to a 12 inch circle. Lightly cover a baking sheet (or pizza peel if using a pizza stone) with cornmeal, and place the dough on top. Lightly brush the outer edges of the pizza with olive oil, and spread the tomato sauce over the dough, leaving a 1-inch border. Scatter the mozzarella cheese over each pizza, leaving that 1 inch border clear. Arrange half the anchovies and capers over each pizza. Sprinkle the oregano, chili flakes (if using) and sea salt over the pizzas, then bake each pizza until bubbly and golden brown, about 15 to 20 minutes. Slice & enjoy! Category:Food & Drink